


Always Winter And Never Pesach.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis
Genre: Adar Crack, Halacha, Jewish AU, Jewish Narnia, Minhag, Pesach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 16:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3535892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the custom of Narnia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always Winter And Never Pesach.

"Always winter and never Pesach", how so? In the days of our ancestors, an eternal winter was forced upon the land and the spring festival was not held for one hundred years. For what reason? There is no requirement for snow to be melted before Pesach can be brought. Rather, it was because the White Witch's powers were great. The Narnians of old saw her control of the seasons and held that she could control the moon. Therefore, the calendar could not be set. The majority opinion decreed that time itself did not move, its calculation being impossible. 

For thirty years, those near the southern border kept all festivals in their appointed times by means of signals from Archenland, this was ended in the thirty-first year because of treachery. Of those Narnians who traveled into Archenland during this time, the custom was to refuse the first glass of wine at the seder. Even during the time of the Golden Age, they would not partake of the first glass until an Archenlander came to tell them of the return of the kings and queens to Cair Paravel. This custom faded after the departure of the Pevensies.

The reign of the White Witch is said to have lasted one hundred years; this was calculated later by comparison with other calendars. When the redemption came, the calendar began again and Pesach was celebrated once more.


End file.
